


How the Tables Have Turned

by DazzlingTragedy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzlingTragedy/pseuds/DazzlingTragedy
Summary: Draco Is in high lust maybe even adoration for Harry Potter. Who is either too straight or so far gone being the chosen one there's no room for any sexual awakening. As Draco is pining after THE Harry Potter; he is lashing out his frustrations any way he can, which includes the funny little Neville Longbottom. One of his favourites to torment to get his frustrations out. He loves to get him all babbling and red faced flustered. He can't help but notice the changes in Neville physically after each summer vacation and new year in school, and it makes Draco want to bully him more. Especially when others start paying more attention to him.Young Neville  eyes always find that remarkably blonde boy from a mile away. Even though he's not exactly invisible to him he notices quickly how Draco looks at Harry when he's not looking. He knows he can never be like Harry Potter. Not brave, or thin or confident like him. It's no wonder Draco’s long lashed gaze at Neville is entirely different, filled with taunting and anger. After years of being a taunted classmate and Draco growing into to his fatally attractive genes without even trying, Neville is hit with the reality that he is dangerously attracted to Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	How the Tables Have Turned

~Neville~

Neville had been settled in his dormitory for well over an hour. He'd always been one of the students who arrived on the grounds first. He was always, always nervous after summer holiday. The thoughts of seeing that blonde head steer to him with a sinister elegant grace. Who would spit insults at him with a clenched jaw and narrowed eyes. It was a mixed feeling of embarrassment and excitement when those grey eyes burned into him every time. But would this year be different? He could finally look in the mirror and feel a sense of pride and some small lack lustre confidence, like a true Gryffindor finally began to awaken within him, although still drowsy. He was still Neville in the inside, Malfoy could probably always just see that.

In any case, he slipped his wand into his robes tousled his hair, took a deep breath and left the safety of the Gryffindor dorm. It was in seconds that he started hearing the whispers. The enchanted paintings first. Every single person he passed did a double take, he decided it was a compliment and his head held higher with every long stride he took. It didn't take long for his eyes to land on that brilliant platinum head turned towards a group of Slytherin, a couple in the group looked at him and one tipped his head towards Neville, as if to say "look who it is". Neville could feel his pulse in all parts of his body quicken, and his stomach fluttered with nerves. Usually he would have kept his gaze to the floor and hoped that he would save the tormenting to less crowded areas, but he set his jaw. Malfoy turned his head and his gaze landed directly within his. His sneer that was always plastered on his face shifted. His eyebrows rose for a moment then crunched in confusion and for a moment he thought he saw his gaze move across Nevilles body, before his body straightened, he pressed his lips tightly together and averted his gaze entirely. This all happened within seconds but Neville observed and recorded everything. His own eyes widened in surprise. Was Draco intimidated? He didn't say a word to him. His fellow Slytherins were whispering insults about Neville and nudging Malfoy to join in, or to call something out to him directly. He spat "Bugger off" to them with his official sneer back in place and stalked away with his fists clenched.  
Neville felt a wash of delight and disappointed pass over him. Only a few seconds with those eyes on him wasn't nearly enough but it was different and it sparked a hope in him that blazed inside him. Now with a lopsided grin on his face as he greeted his fellow classmates. At some point the whispers turned into full out cat calls and "Looking good Longbottom!" Shouted across the halls. 

~Draco~  
Fuck.  
Usually the first day back his mind was reeling with images of Potter, his eyes blazing when he finally saw him after months of only hearing his father sneer about the "chosen one". Neville was always an after thought, or more like the easy target to lash out at. He thoroughly enjoyed how red his chubby little face got and how he forgot how to form words so it came out as a blubbering mess. It filled him with delight and sense of control he could rarely feel otherwise in his life. 

When his eyes landed on him this year, he felt a lot of things in a moment. "How the hell did he..?" "And that bo...?" He caught himself at that thought but couldn't help the "Fuck.Fuck. Fuck," tumbling out of his mouth. There was no way he could even handle being around him now. Much less relieve his stress on him. 

He rounded a corner until the chatter became distant and the corridor darkened. A place he usually came to for a break. He slammed his body against the stone wall and tipped his head back, folding his arms across his body; his lips pressing tighter trying to suppress the feelings, the thoughts. His idiot brain kept replaying the now pronounced cut of Longbottom's jaw and obviously broaden shoulders. Fuck. His arms tightened across his chest. He felt his pulse quicken as he wondered what kind of angles lurked beneath Neville's cloak now? His lips loosened and he allowed himself to pant through clenched teeth at the thought. And there it was, finally an image that travelled through his body that didn't involve Harry bloody Potter. Which was both a relief and a horror at what took its place in this moment.


End file.
